Drakkori
by jlgreen
Summary: PARODY The continuing adventures of everybody's favorite couple, Dr. Drakken and Yori. The mind boggling, life altering experience known as Drakkori is now complete!
1. PART I

**Drakkori: The Beginning (Part I)**

**Author's Note:** This is intended as an OOC and ridiculous (but hopefully funny parody. Please don't take it seriously. Big thanks to my beta/typist, melissaeverlasting. Check out her awesome stories, and **_please_** review this one. If I get enough reviews I will update soon!

--

The Kimmunicator beeped. "What's the sitch?" asked teen hero Kim Possible.

"Ron wanted me to patch him through," said computer kid Wade.

"Kib, about fighting Bakken. I cad go. I'm thick," said Ron Stoppable, sounding as if he had a cold.

"Wade, can you get me someone else?" asked Kim.

"How about Yori?" Wade replied.

"Sounds good," said Kim.

"She just replied to my message. She'll meet you at Drakken's lair."

"All right, I'm on my way," said Kim.

**Later at Drakken's Lair**

"Kim Possible!" called Yori.

"Yori!" said Kim.

"So, who is this Drakken guy?" asked Yori.

"You'll soon find out," said Kim, handing Yori a hair dryer.

When Kim and Yori had gotten to the roof, Shego said, "Hello, Princess."

Yori whispered to Kim, "Who is that?"

"Shego."

"Is she good or bad?"

"Bad. Definitely bad. I'll take care of Shego. You go inside and distract Drakken," said Kim.

"How will I know who he is?" asked Yori.

"Just knock on the door and say 'Yoo-hoo! Drewby! It's Mama!'"

"So where's the buffoon?" asked Shego.

"He's sick," answered Kim as she dodged one of Shego's green blasts.

**At Drakken's Lair**

"Coming, Mother," said Drakken, annoyed. When he opened the door, his and Yori's eyes met and the love tunes began.

"H-h-h-hi…" sputtered Drakken. "Y-y-you're not…. Mother."

"I am-I am-uh-Yori," she answered awkwardly. "Who are you?"

"I'm—Doctor Drakken. Come on in… Yori," he replied with a smile. "Um… would you care for a peanut butter sticky, or some cocoa moo?" he asked as she came in to the lair.

"Um, sure," she said, dreamily gazing into his eyes.

As Drakken was pouring the cocoa moo, Kim Possible busted the door down. "Okay, Yori, I'm here," she called. Kim saw Yori staring at Drakken while he took the peanut butter cookies out of the oven. "Yori?" Kim yelled.

"Kim!" shouted Yori.

"Kim Possible," said Drakken scathingly.

"Yori… what'd Drakken do to you?"

"He has not done anything. He is… perfect. He is cute and funny and… makes really good cocoa moo," Yori flirted.

Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator. "Wade? I need a brain scan on Yori. She and Drakken are so… awk-weird."

"I'm on it."

A few minutes later 

"Kim, I've got that brain scan," said Wade as Drakken and Yori were gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. "There's not an evil thought in either of their heads. They're all love thoughts about each other," exclaimed Wade in disbelief.

"Drakken?" asked Kim. "Are you gonna become good to be with Yori?"

"Anything… to be with Yori," he said, still gazing into her eyes.

Yori smiled and took a sip of her cocoa moo. Shego came to the door. "What's going on here?" she asked.

"Drakken and Yori are… falling in love," said Kim.

Shego made the blasts in her hands visible. "Does this mean Drakken's turning good?"

"I guess so," said Kim.

"Then… I'm out of a job," said Shego.

"You could always get back together with Team Go," said Kim.

"Not gonna happen," said Shego.

"Could It Be" started playing. "Very funny, Wade," sneered Kim.

"But…" Wade protested.

"Would you care to dance?" said Drakken.

"Yes. I would like that very much," said Yori, setting down her cocoa moo.

Then Wade turned "Could It Be" off, but Yori and Drakken kept dancing.

"Ding! Ding!"

"Oh, my next batch of PB Stickies are done," said Drakken, grabbing an oven mitt. He set the pan of Stickies down. Yori sat down and took one. Then Drakken stared into Yori's eyes and said, "Yori, you're the greatest. I don't care that since I've met you my villaining days are over – oh, that reminds me. Shego, you're fired – oh, and Yori? You are the greatest ever. Will you accompany me Friday night at Chez Karaoke?"

"I will wear my nicest things," said Yori.

"I'll pick you up at eight," said Drakken.

After Yori left Kim said, "You don't even know where she lives!"

Drakken replied, "I'll just… follow my heart."

"Yori! Yori!" yelled Kim, running after her. "Why don't you come over to my house Friday night? I'll help you get ready."

"Ring! Ring!" Yori's cell phone rang. "Hello? Oh, hi, Drakkie. Of course I will meet your mother on Sunday. Oh, I love it! It is so adorable!" said Yori. "See you Friday night, my love," Yori giggled as she hung up the phone.

"So… what did Drakken say?" asked Kim.

"He wants me to meet his mother on Sunday. And he changed his name to Drew Lipsky! He wants _me_ to call him Drewbykins," she replied.

"This is getting really weird. Wait. How could he have changed his name already? We just left!" asked Kim.

Yori shrugged her shoulders.

**Friday night**

"Thank you so much for helping me get ready," said Yori.

"No big," said Kim, though she'd been feeling sick the entire night. _Drakken _and _Yori? _"Yori, you can take anything out of my closet."

"Kim, this is one of the first times I have worn real clothes," said Yori.

Kim picked out a pink tank top, white sweater, black skirt, and pink heels. "How do I look?" asked Yori.

"You look great," said Kim. Just then the doorbell rang and Kim went to answer it. "Yori! Drew's here!"

Drew was wearing a black dress top with a red tie and black slacks. "Oh, Drewbykins, you look amazing," she gushed.

"Wow, Yori," said Drakken – no, _Drew_, "you look so beautiful."

"Oh, thanks, Drewbykins," said Yori blushing like crazy.

Kim waved goodbye to Drew and Yori as they jumped into his "funky fresh flying car". As soon as they started flying, Kim went upstairs to throw up.

When she came out of the bathroom, she grabbed the phone and ran to her bedroom, quickly dialing Ron's phone number.

"Hello?" answered Ron.

"Hey Ron, it's Kim. The weirdest thing happened when you were sick on Tuesday and Yori filled in for you," said Kim.

"Yeah?" said Ron. "Hold on one second."

"The Naked Mole Rap" started playing. "Rufus, turn that down!" yelled Ron.

"Fine!" muttered Rufus.

"Okay Kim, I'm back."

"Oops," said Kim as she dropped the Kimmunicator. It switched on and on the screen, there was Wade, in his ladybug feetie pajamas. He was singing "Say the Word".

"Make a call, and I'll be the-ere…" sung Wade, off tune.

"Oh my gosh, Ron. I dropped the Kimmunicator and it switched on. I saw Wade in his pajamas singing 'Say the Word' into a hairbrush," said Kim, laughing.

**Later at Chez Karaoke**

"Yori, I've had such a fun evening with you," said Drew.

"It has been very… fun," said Yori.

"Yori… can I ask you a question?"

"Anything," replied Yori.

Drakken stepped down to the ground on one knee. "Yori… love of my life… will you… do my laundry? Just kidding. Yori, will you marry me?"

**To be continued…**


	2. PART II

Drakkori: The Wedding (Part II)

**Drakkori: The Wedding (Part II)**

Author's Note: This is intended as an OOC and ridiculous (but funny) parody. Please don't take it seriously. Big thanks to my beta/typist, melissaeverlasting. Check out her awesome stories!

**Previously on "Drakkori"…**

"Drakken?" asked Kim. "Are you gonna become good to be with Yori?"

"Anything… to be with Yori," he said, still gazing into her eyes.

"What's going on here?" Shego asked.

"Drakken and Yori are… falling in love," said Kim.

"So… what did Drakken say?" asked Kim.

"He wants me to meet his mother on Sunday. And he changed his name to Drew Lipsky! He wants _me_ to call him Drewbykins," Yori replied.

"Yori… love of my life… will you… do my laundry? Just kidding. Yori, will you marry me?"

**Seconds later**

"Yes! Oh, yes!" said Yori excitedly.

Then they left the restaurant. Drew dropped Yori off at Kim's house and Yori came running up to Kim and Ron.

"I am getting married!" she screamed, excitedly pointing to the ring on her finger.

Ron fainted.

"Wow, congratulations, Yori," Kim said, repressing an urge to throw up again. "But… are you sure you're in love with Drakk—I mean, Drew? You've only been on one date. And you just met him a few days ago."

"Drewby just so happens to be the love of my life," said Yori.

"Okay. Sorry," said Kim.

"It is all right," Yori replied.

Ron sat up on the carpet. "Oh, man. What happened?" he asked, coming to.

"You fainted when you heard the news that Yori and Drakken are engaged," Kim explained. "I meant to tell you earlier on the phone that they're together, but when I saw Wade singing I kind of forgot."

Ron fainted again.

"Hey, Yori. Have you guys set a date yet?" asked Kim.

"No, not yet. I will call Drewbykins tomorrow and ask what he thinks," replied Yori.

"Do you even know how old he is?" asked Kim.

"Does it even matter that I do not?" replied Yori.

**The next day**

Kim walked down the steps of the Possible house. She walked toward Ron, who was waiting for her in the driveway.

"You don't look so good," said Kim.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just had this really weird dream last night. Yori and Drakken were engaged. And I kept fainting," Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, that really did happen," sighed Kim.

"That explains the lumps," Ron said, pointing to the back of his head.

Kim giggled. They walked through the doors of Bueno Nacho. Rufus squealed from inside Ron's pocket. "Hey, Kim, look over there," Ron shouted, pointing to Drew and Yori, who had a tape measure.

"Yori!" called Kim, running up to them.

"Hi, Kim. Drewbykins and I are just measuring this place for our wedding reception," Yori explained. Drew blushed. "The wedding is on Tuesday. It is also the one week anniversary of the day we met!"

"That's in two days!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh, Kim. Will you come with me to pick out my dress for the wedding?" Yori asked.

"Sure, let's… go right now," Kim said, pretending to sound happy.

When Kim and Yori got to the dress shop, it was already noon. Yori walked up to one of the employees to ask for help but became distracted by one of the dresses. It was a black dress with ninja gloves. It looked like the dress version of Yori's ninja outfit!

Yori rushed to try it on. "What do you think?" she asked as she walked out of the dressing room.

"I… love it," Kim lied.

Yori took off the ninja dress and handed it to the cashier. She pulled out her Ninja Express bankcard and swiped it through the card reader. The cashier placed the dress in a large white box and handed it to Yori. Just then, Yori's cell phone rang. "Hello? Oh hi Drew! Yeah, I bought a dress. I know you are going to love it! I will meet you at your house tonight to meet your mother. Okay, bye." Yori shoved her phone back into its case and the girls walked out of the store.

**That night, at the Lipsky home**

Yori walked into the warm, cheery home and saw Drew sitting at the table. There was someone else sitting there, whom Yori assumed was Drew's mother.

Drew spotted Yori. "Oh, Yori, please come sit. This is my mother, Mama Lipsky."

Yori pulled out a chair and sat down. "It's incredibly nice to meet you, Yori," said Mama Lipsky. "I'm glad my Drewby has found a nice girl."

Yori held out her hand. "It is nice to meet you as well."

"So. When Drewby told me you kids were engaged, I knew I just had to have you over here so I can meet you."

**An hour later**

"You kids drive safe!" said Mama Lipsky, pulling the door closed as Drew and Yori left. "You have my blessing!" she called.

Yori and Drew waved as they moved to Drew's funky fresh flying car. "Um, your mother seems very nice," said Yori politely. Drew nodded and held the door open for Yori.

**Tuesday, the day of the wedding**

"Have fun, Kim!" said Mrs. Possible (Kim's mother). Kim was wearing a baby blue dress and a white shrug.

"Ding dong!"

"Hello Ron," said Mrs. Possible, pulling open the front door.

"Ready to go?" Kim asked. Ron nodded and they walked out the door.

**At the wedding, inside Drakken's lair**

When Kim walked into Yori's dressing room, her hair was up in curlers and her dress was already on. Yori was rummaging through a pile of necklaces. "Need some help?" Kim asked, coming farther into the room.

"Yes! Desperately! The PB Stickies have not arrived for the reception, my hair is not done, and I do not know what necklace to wear!" Yori shouted.

"Relax," Kim said, pulling the curlers out of Yori's dark hair. She picked up a crystal necklace and held it to Yori's neck.

"Oh, Kim, thank you," Yori replied.

Kim opened the window, revealing a PB Stickies delivery truck.

**A half-hour later**

The wedding march began to play, and Kim grabbed her small bouquet and headed down the aisle. She was the maid of honor.

When she reached Ron and Drew, she stopped. Sensei took Yori's arm, ready to walk, but Hana came first, giggling and throwing small bits of PB Stickies instead of petals. Then, Sensei stepped onto the priest podium. "Do you, Theodore P. Lipsky, take Yori to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Sensei asked.

"I do," Drew said, and Mama Lipsky burst into tears.

"And do you, Yori, take Drew to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do!" Yori said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Sensei said, waving his arms.

Yori, Drew, and all the guests walked over to the reception area. Yori and Drew each took a cup of cocoa moo and held them out for the other person to drink. Everyone piled up their plates with PB Stickies and cocoa moo. Once everyone finished eating, they began to dance. Sensei was the center of attention with his break dancing.

Later, Yori stood on the priest's podium and all of the girls lined up. Yori leaned back to throw the bouquet. Kim saw it coming and threw her arms open. She caught it happily.

_Oh, no, _thought Ron, standing a few feet away.

**Here we go again…**


	3. PART III

Drakkori: The Third

Drakkori: The Third

This is the third chapter for my "Drakkori" stories. This story takes place 2 years after chapter two. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Drewby! Mail is here!" called Yori to her husband, Drew, formerly know as Dr. Drakken. He looked up from his bowl of PB Stickies cereal.

"This one is from Sensei at the Yamanouchi School!" cried Yori. She tore open the beige-colored envelope.

"What's in it?" asked Drew after Yori read for a few moments.

"Here, I will read it to you. _Dear Yori, I am happy to inform you of a program at the Yamanuchi School. A graduate of the Yamanuchi School is encouraged to take in a young child for Ninja Training. If you have questions, you know how to find me. __ Signed, Sensei._"

"Whoa," said Drew.

"I need to call Sensei right now," Yori replied. "Would you be up for it?" she added.

"Sure. I guess," Drew said, putting his bowl in the sink.

Yori rushed to the phone to call Sensei.

THE NEXT DAY

Yori couldn't wait for the ninja child to arrive. Sensei had told her she would arrive later that afternoon and that her name was Hoshi. Hoshi was to live with Yori and Drew for a month, until her training was over and she would return to the Yamanuchi School.

Just then the doorbell rang. Yori rushed to answer it. There, on the front porch, stood a small girl, looking no older than eight years old. She had long black hair tied back in a braid, brown eyes, and a smile on her face.

"Hi. I'm looking for Yori and Drew Li –"

"Oh, you must be Hoshi! I am Yori. My husband Drew is at work right now. Well, come in, come in." Yori grabbed Hoshi's bag from the ground and carried it to the small guestroom Yori had prepared. Hoshi was following behind her, taking everything in as she walked.

"Um, this is your room," said Yori.

"It looks lovely," said Hoshi. There was a bed against the window, a small desk and chair in the other corner, posters of great ninja heroes on the walls, and a bookcase towards the door, which was filled with ninja training books.

"Wow. You were really prepared for me," said Hoshi.

"It was my honor, Hoshi. Dinner will be ready in half an hour."

"Okay," said Hoshi. "I'll take the time to unpack."

Yori nodded and went into the kitchen.

LATER

"Yori! I'm home!" called Drew, walking through the front door.

"Oh, hi, dear. I would like you to meet Hoshi. She is the ninja child."

Drew saw Hoshi sitting down at the table and said, "Hello, Hoshi, I'm Drew."

"Why don't we all sit down for dinner?" asked Yori.

"So… Hoshi, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?" said Drew once they were all seated at the dinner table eating chicken and mashed potatoes.

"Well, I was born in an orphanage in Tokyo. I'm eight years old, my name is Hoshi Nakamura."

"So what kinds of things do you like?" asked Yori kindly.

"I like to hang out in this local sushi shop, where I was taught to make sushi. And I also like eating it." Hoshi giggled.

"So how did you end up at the Yamanuchi School?" Drew asked.

"Umm… when I was six and at the orphanage, I got a letter from the Headmaster, Mister Sensei. He told me that my mother, Reiko, had graduated from there before I was born and that I had the skill to be in the Young Ninjas program. So I trained for two years and then got sent here for more advanced training."

"So do you like any American cultural stuff? Like TV shows or books?" Drew wondered.

"I have been into the Larry Sotter series and "That 1670's Show"," said Hoshi.

They finished dinner and Yori brought out dessert. All-American Apple Pie.

"Wow. I have never had apple pie before," said Hoshi. She took a bite and smiled. "It is delicious!"

"Tomorrow we will start your training," said Yori, "but tonight we want to add to your American experience by watching a movie. We would like to watch _The Prince Journals_."

"Wow!"

THE NEXT MORNING

Yori knocked on Hoshi's door. "Hoshi, I have a surprise for you!"

Hoshi opened the door to see Yori with two large shopping bags. "I brought you some American clothes." Yori handed her a bag of jeans and a few t-shirts.

Hoshi giggled at one of the sayings on a t-shirt. It said, _It's all about me!_

Yori handed her a cute little all-black outfit that she had picked up from Ninjas 'R' Us. After Hoshi had changed, she came into the kitchen and realized that Yori was also wearing a ninja outfit.

"How about some waffles?" said Yori.

After they had finished breakfast, Yori and Hoshi went into the backyard to get started. They started off with exercises, and then Yori showed her some of her own special skills. Yori admired how extraordinary Hoshi was at the moves for such a young girl.

They practiced for many hours. Around 1 pm they stopped for lunch. They walked down the street to a small deli. They soon finished eating and walked back to the Lipsky home, where they picked up Hoshi's training. They stopped around 4:00 and went inside to change.

Soon Drew came home from his job as a designer of high fashion pocket protectors. Hoshi decided that she would like to put on a show of all that she had learned for Drew and Yori. They were very proud, and applauded a great deal.

After the show, at dinner, Yori said, "Hoshi, you were fantastic today. You really picked up those moves."

Hoshi blushed.

"I agree," said Drew. "You really were great out there."

"Thank you," said Hoshi, and they all went on eating their dinner, which was rice and sausage with ice cream for dessert.

29 DAYS LATER

At the end of Hoshi's stay, Yori and Drew couldn't even imagine her leaving. She had become such a part of their lives. They loved her more than anything else in the world, and the feeling was mutual. She cried and cried at the thought of having to go back to the orphanage for the summer, where she had no friends and longed for the Yamanuchi School day and night. That had been the only place she fit in, until Yori and Drew's house. They had become a family, and it felt like part of their family was being taken away from them.

But Yori and Drew came up with a solution.

"Drewby, I have been thinking," said Yori.

"And I know what you're thinking," said Drew. "We can't imagine life without Hoshi. And we want to make her a permanent part of our family.

"Yes. Drew, I love her!" cried Yori.

"Me too, Yori. Me too," replied Drew.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Drewby, Hoshi's plane leaves tomorrow. We have to get in touch with that adoption agency," said Yori to her husband.

"I know. Okay, I think I found it," said Drew, pulling out a large manila envelope out of a small box of various items.

"Is the name of the adoption agency in there?" asked Yori. "Okay, give me the number," she said, grabbing the phone.

Yori quickly punched the numbers into the phone and waited as it rang.

"Hello? Yaeko Koyamada Adoption Agency," came the voice on the other end. "Naka speaking."

"Hi, um, my husband and I were interested in adopting a child."

"Great. Do you have a specific child in mind?" asked Naka.

"Yes. You have Hoshi Nakamura in your records?" asked Yori.

"Let me check our internet database," said Naka, punching keys on a computer. "Yes, we most certainly do. She seems to be with a family in America for training now," added Naka.

"Yes. I know. She is with us right now in America. She has been with us for training because of The Young Ninja Program. We would like to adopt her," said Yori.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That won't be possible," said the woman just as the phone went dead.

Yori dialed the number again and soon was speaking to the same woman. "What do you mean it will not be possible?" questioned Yori.

"We have strict rules from the Yamanuchi School to keep Hoshi Nakamura here at this orphanage. " Naka explained. Yori couldn't believe it! After tomorrow, they would never be able to see Hoshi ever again. Yori explained everything to Drew. The two were disappointed and sad.

Just then, Yori had an idea. She took the phone and dialed the Yamanuchi School in Japan. These calls were costing a fortune but Yori didn't care. "Sensei please," said Yori to the man on the other end. She was put on hold. Drew knew exactly what Yori was doing and he agreed with it. He leaned close to Yori so he could hear the phone.

"Master Sensei will speak to you now," said the same man Yori had heard before.

"_Konnichiwa_," answered Sensei.

"Sensei, it is Yori. I need to speak with you."

"Yori! How are things going with Hoshi?"

"That is what I need to speak to you about. Drew and I love having Hoshi here and we heard that she was an orphan and—"

"Ah, I understand. You want to adopt Hoshi and she is off limits. She was born to be a student here at the Yamanuchi School. That is why I sent her to you, Yori. You were the school's best student. As was Hoshi's mother, in her time. I told the orphanage that Hoshi was not to leave because she was meant to be with you. That is why I sent her all the way to America for her training. I want you to continue teaching her. You are the only one I trust with the job, Yori."

Tears filled up in Yori's eyes. "Sensei, thank you! I assure you that you will not regret this."

"I know I will not."

"What is supposed to happen?"

"One of you will need to fly on that plane to Japan with Hoshi so you can go to the orphanage and tell them that Sensei gave you permission to adopt Hoshi Nakamura. Then you will fly home with her. And—" Sensei stopped. "I believe you know the rest."

"I do. Thank you so much Sensei!"

"You deserve it." Sensei finished and the phone went dead.

Drew had heard everything. Yori wiped away her tears and turned to Drew. They both excitedly ran into Hoshi's room. They explained everything to Hoshi and decided they would all fly to the orphanage together, as a family.

THE NEXT DAY

They all had spent the night lying awake thinking about the future. Their flight was to leave at 11:00. They had a quick breakfast of cereal and headed off for the airport.

That was it. There was no backing out. But why would they want to?

* * *

Author's note: This is not the end. Stay tuned for more adventures with Yori, Drew, and Hoshi. :)


	4. PART IV

**Drakkori Chapter 4**

TWO YEARS LATER

"Drew? Could you get the mail?" asked Yori Lipsky.

"Sure, Yor, " replied Drew Lipsky, opening the door.

A MOMENT LATER

"Yori! Look what just came!"

"What is it?" asked Yori, putting down the clothes she was folding.

"It's from Kim and Ron. They've invited us to their wedding! Aww, that is so sweet. Everyone knows they're meant to be together," said Yori after she finished reading the invitation.

"I'll RSVP right now," said Drew, picking up the phone and punching in numbers.

A FEW RINGS LATER

"Hello?"

"Kim, hi. It's Drew."

"Hey Drew! How's ex-villian life?"

"Oh, you know. Not the same without the evil pate," he said jokingly.

Kim chuckled. "So, I take it you are RSVPing."

"Yeah. Yori, Hoshi, and I will be there, April 22nd."

"Thanks! I can't wait to meet Hoshi!"

"Ha ha. She's such a sweet kid."

"Of course she is! With parents like you and Yori!"

"Thanks!"

"Oh, I gotta go. Something educational is about to start on TV and Ron doesn't know how to change the channel without the remote."

"Same old Ron."

"Ha ha. See you next month!"

"Right."

"Bye Drew. Tell Yori and Hoshi I send my love!"

"I will, bye Kim."

"Bye." Dial tone.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

"Wow Dad. You look nice!" said Hoshi, when Drew walked in the kitchen wearing a suit.

"Thank you. Did your mom tell you about our friends, Kim and Ron?"

"Yeah. We're gonna go to their wedding in April. And they can't wait to meet me?"

"Yeah. Kim has heard so much about you from Yori through phone calls and emails."

"But, how does someone that saves the world on a daily basis care about me?"

"Hoshi, you're special. Now, have you seen your mother?"

"Oh, so now she's my mother?"

"Hoshi."

"In the kitchen."

TWO MONTHS LATER

"Drew! Hosh! Are you guys coming? We gotta get going!" called Yori from the car.

"Coming! Coming!" called Hoshi, playing with her hair.

"I'm here!" called Drew, grabbing a PB Stickie on the Go Bar.

They all piled into the car and set on the road to Middleton.

ONCE THEY ARRIVE

"Whew! Finally!" said Hoshi as she stepped out of the car.

"Yori!"

Yori turned around, looking for that voice.

"Yori!"

"Kim! Hi! It has been so long!"

"Drew and... you must be Hoshi," said Kim.

"It's nice to meet you," Hoshi replied politely.

"Congratu-- Best wishes, Kim. I learned that from Gilmore Girls! Oh, that finale. I cried," Drew replied, then quickly stopped talking about his television obsession.

"Where is Stoppable-San? It will be my honor to see him again," Yori said excitedly.

"He's upstairs. I'll show you." Kim grabbed Yori's hand and led her up the stairs of the church.

Drew began to talk with some guys, so Hoshi started to wander around.

Over the course of an hour, she met Kim's parents, twin brothers Jim and Tim (_Man, are they cute! _thought the twelve year old), Ron and his parents, Wade (Ron's best man), and Kim's Maid of Honor (Monique).

THE CEREMONY

Ron's little sister Hana was the flower girl. Kim walked down the aisle in a beautiful flowy dress.

"I do," said Ron.

"I do," said Kim.

"STOP THE WEDDING!" called a voice bursting through the church doors.

Just then, as if with shock, Ron's pants fell down.

Uh-oh, thought Hoshi.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Stay tuned for Drakkori Chapter 5! Coming soon to a computer screen near you!


	5. PART V

**Drakkori Chapter 5**

It was Shego. She was mad, but after a few heated posts on her blog, 'Thoughts of A Villainous Tweeter,' to express her anger, she got over it.

**THE END**


End file.
